Encuentro predestinado
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Una pequeña tiene un encuentro especial con el temido "príncipe de hielo"... ¿qué sucedera?...


**Encuentro predestinado entre la princesa de fuego y el príncipe de hielo.**

"_A veces la persona más fría del mundo puede ser el aliado que tanto has necesitado, o bueno, ese es el pensamiento de mi ser…"_

_Desde pequeña, tuve una personalidad introvertida que fue sellada en mí ser para ser capaz de tocar el piano; así es, mi familia por generaciones han sido humanos con la capacidad de crear música cuyo fin es anular cualquier tipo de mal con solo escuchar la "sinfonía perfecta"; aquella melodía llena de sentimientos puros capaces de dominar el equilibrio total de ambos mundos: la luz y la oscuridad._

_Así es, pero bueno, antes de comenzar en punto importante de esta historia que será narrada por mí mente, me debo presentar, soy Tomoyo, me es imposible decir mi apellido por la simple razón que yo no "existo"; así es, como lo oyen, al marcharme de mi casa tras quemar en la espalda a mi amado por no poder controlar mi distintivo en mi clan: la llamarada de la eterna juventud; toda información sobre mi existencia fue borrada del planeta, teniendo de esa forma la capacidad de pasar desapercibida en muchos lugares, lo cual, lo digo en palabras propias; a la larga, puede ser la peor maldición de la vida._

_Durante toda mi vida, entrene para poder controlar mi llamarada, la cual posee cualidades de un fénix; para poder integrarme a la reconocida "guardia imperial"; aquella conformada por humanos con capacidades únicas y poder servirle a mi país en el acontecimiento conocido como "día de la independencia del bien y el mal"; el cual se lleva a cabo cuando las lunas se separan, dando paso al horror encerrado en el otro mundo y que debo entrenar para luchar contra aquello que pudiese eliminar la vida tal cual la conocemos._

_Durante mucho tiempo, entrene para dicho objetivo en "Edén"; una organización de súper dotados cuyo fin es la armonía mundial o juzgar al "mal"._

_Conocí a muchas personas en aquel entonces, Takatsu Aoba-chan, una chica de armas tomar muy joven a mi comparación; según en sus palabras el bien y el mal no existen, por lo cual se volvió "code name" o lo que es lo mismo, una persona que posee 2 poderes; siendo considerada tan bella como letal y a la cual tuve la oportunidad de entrenar en el arte de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Su alias es "code revenger" o "código vengador"._

_A pesar de ser joven, posee gran fuerza, ya que puede derribarme con facilidad; en su compañía, obtuve otros amigos, Kokumonji Mishiru, quien posee la "sangre imperial del purgatorio", Hachiouji Saechika o "code closer" y Shigure, un niño nacido en los laboratorios de Edén._

_Todo estaba de maravilla, hasta que sucedió lo inevitable; un hombre a quien yo apreciaba eternamente por cuidarme de todo daño: Heike Masaomi, abuso sexualmente de mí; cosa que no pude evitar, creyendo que esa manera sería aceptada._

_Tras 10 meses de dicho acontecimiento, a pesar de estar embarazada, fui enviada con los "code breakers" y "code names" a batallar contra los "re-codes"; nuestros enemigos, en una batalla que culmino con varias muertes de seres inocentes; y lo peor de todo, fui abandonada debido a mi repentino parto, donde, con solo 10 años de edad; di a luz a gemelos, un pequeño y una hermosa niña a los cuales llame Azuma y Kanae respectivamente._

_En dicho estado, me fue imposible no defenderme, ya que perdía sangre a gran velocidad y era en aquel entonces era un milagro si estaba con vida; a lo cual me mantuve escondida mientras la guerra fue pasando._

_Desafortunadamente, me creyeron muerta, puesto que nadie fue a buscarme siquiera, Aoba, Saechika, Shigure y Mishiru; nadie se digno a ver donde me localizaba en aquel entonces; y por lo consiguiente, me quede sola en este mundo desolado, donde no soy más que una mera herramienta para evitar el fin del mundo._

_De repente comencé a llorar, lo que en un principio fueron pequeñas lagrimas, se tornaron ríos sin fin alguno al recordar que si me han abandonado en realidad ya no les sirvo para nada, la soledad y el deseosa de pertenecer a un lugar aunque sea como un objeto era en aquel entonces mi meta: ser amada y que me amen tal cual soy y no lo que tengo pero… Todo se ah ido muy lejos._

_Mientras me ocupo de mis llantos, escucho un ruido que me alarma; sostengo a mis pequeños entre mis brazos y trato de controlarme, tanto mi respiración como mis emociones; las cuales supuestamente deberían estar muertas pero… Siguen tan vivas como aquella vez que queme a mi amado en la espalda._

_-¡quien anda allí!-se escucha una fuerte voz masculina; a lo cual me oculto lo más que puedo, tratando de calmar a Kanae, puesto que despertó ante tal ruido y comienza a llorar._

_-no llores Kanae-trate de calmarla como me enseño mi madre aquella vez que cargue a Len-chan, mi hermano menor._

_-¡no lo repetiré de nuevo!-me grita nuevamente, ocasionando que Kanae y Azuma rompan en llanto tras el grito._

_Ya nerviosa –guarden silencio…-trate de controlarme y terminar por no golpear lo 1ero que se mueva –por favor, si nos encuentran, nos mata…-guarde silencio al ver al hombre frente a mí; largos cabellos negro azulado, ojos oscuros como la noche, tez morena como el rico chocolate; lleva puesto una chaqueta oscura, lisa y sin rastro alguno de arruga; pantalón oscuro, un gorro del mismo tono cubriendo su cabeza y su brazo cubierto por una coraza de hielo._

_Me aterré –que…-solo pude articular eso._

_Me amenaza con su arma –quien eres y que es lo que haces en este lugar-me confirma con una voz autoritaria._

_-y-yo…-tartamudee por 1era vez en mucho tiempo –e-eh sido abandonada-baje la cabeza._

_Siento otra presencia –Yukihina…-es la voz de una mujer; levante mi mirar y es una escultural joven de largos cabellos azules, ojos de la misma tonalidad que el cielo en un día de verano; lleva consigo un traje de cuero que cubre casi todo su cuerpo, botas, medias y un chaleco de la misma tonalidad que la noche -¿por qué tardas tanto?-se pregunta y al observarme, se sorprendió -¿quién eres?-pregunta a mi persona._

_-y-yo…-intente escapar pero el brazo de ese tal Yukihina me aprisiona, grite un poco y observo como Kanae y Azuma son sostenidos por el cuello; cuyo preso es un misterioso ser, con una sonrisa amable y maligna, un aura que denota tristeza pero a la vez odio, sus ojos me invitan a creer en su persona pero sus acciones hacen que intente defender a mis pequeños; pero el dolor hace presente y me impide movimiento alguno -¡deja a Kanae y Azuma!-le grite, tratando de contener mis lagrimas._

_-¿por qué?-me cuestiona -¡¿por qué eh de soltar a estos mocoso; si no fuera por estos pequeños a los cuales proteger, podrías levantarte en pie y aniquilarme si lo deseas?!-me grito._

_Ya enojada –tienes razón…-baje la mirada y trate de no golpearlo._

_-oye Seeker-trata de calmarlo la peli azul pero un joven de cicatriz le detiene –Kouji…-se sonroja un poco ante tal contacto._

_-no-solo dijo eso._

_Apretando mis puños –tú… suéltalos-susurre._

_-¿disculpa?... no escucho nada-su arrogancia me hizo querer levantarme de una vez y demostrarle de lo que soy capaz._

_-dije….-me levante con ganas de golpearlo y ya cubierta por una flama rojiza -¡suéltalos maldita sea!-grite tan fuerte al mismo instante que mi flama intenta apartar a todos los presentes._

_-¡hazlo Yukihina!-grita la joven tras protegerse con una oscura oz._

_-entiendo….-dice el moreno tras hacer surgir de la nada estacas de hielo, las cuales tratan de apagar mi flama –fue suficiente, sea cual sea la razón no te da de…-guardo silencio al ver como le golpeo en el costado con mis katanas de 2 colores –eh… ¡Mammon!-grita al verme de pie rodeada por una flama oscura, la cual cura mis heridas a una gran velocidad._

_Enojada –dije… Suelta a mis hijos-mostré determinación –estoy cansada de todo este teatrito… Si no me los entregan, haré uso de todo mi poder-les amenace._

_Sorprendido –espera…-le entrega mis hijos a esa joven varonil -¿me estás diciendo que son tus hijos, no tus hermanos?-me pregunto el joven de cabello claro._

_Ya seria –por supuesto… A pesar de no ser hijos deseados, han llegado en una parte importante en mi vida y no permitiré que nadie los lastime-me mostré seria, ya que incluso mis expresiones son diferentes –así que si deseas tanto una pe…-se traviesa el moreno, dejando a todos sorprendidos._

_-Seeker-le llama, este le mira sorprendido aunque no lo parezca –déjame hacer la "ceremonia" con esta chica por favor… Al igual que los presentes no tenemos lugar al cual pertenecer, por favor-note en su mirar una determinación similar a la que tenía años atrás._

_Lo nota –oh… entiendo… Rui-mirando a la peli azul –busca un poco de leche para los bebes y algo de comida para…-me señala –disculpa… ¿cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunta._

_Ya cediendo mis flamas –me llamo Tsukimori Tomoyo… oh digo… Tomoyo-sonreí; sorprendiendo a muchos._

_-gusto en conocerte Tomoyo-san-habla Seeker-san –eres realmente poderosa, no te preocupes-mirando al moreno –Yukihina te acogerá como lo que a partir de hoy eres, su "mujer"-me sorprendí._

_-¡¿MUJER?!-grite tan fuerte como mi garganta me lo permite; pude observar a lo lejos a la pequeña peli azul, de más o menos la misma edad que yo pero tan triste como yo al momento de lastimar al ser amado –yo…-mostré un rostro totalmente dolido -¡quiero un hermano!-silencio total, me acerco al moreno y le tomo por las manos -¡quiero que seas mi hermano, siempre quise un oniisan!-sonreí de verdad, cosa que cautiva a muchos al parecer –así que… ¡seamos hermanos, Yuihina nii!-cerré mis ojos e intensifique mi contacto en sus frías manos._

_-oye…-abrí los ojos y note su molestia –soy Hasekura Yukihina y eh venido a ser tu familia, ¿podrías soltarme por favor, estas demasiado caliente?-me apene y le solté –gracias… Anda recoge tus cosas y vámonos-comienza a caminar._

_-ah…-me detuve avergonzada –a decir verdad…-señale mis piernas totalmente manchadas de sangre –recién acabo de dar a luz-caída general por parte de Rui neesan._

_Enojada -¡estando en ese estado trataste de pelear contra Seeker!-me mira abochornada mientras Kouji niisan trata de controlarla._

_Gotita en mi nuca –lo sé…-le mire –lamento el haberte preocupado, Rui neesan-sonreí._

_Me toma entre sus brazos –es hora de ir a casa… Tomoyo-me deje consentir; entre sus brazos, encontré la paz que mi corazón busco por 3 años en los brazos del hombre equivocado; aquel que decidió tomarme sin consultarme y daño mi ser._

_Voltee a ver, entre las sombras, Aoba-chan, Mishuru-chan, Saechika-san y Shigure-kun observan como me marcho; en sus rostros una cálida sonrisa que abriga mi corazón apareció; si, me dejaron atrás con la esperanza de encontrar lo que nunca encontré a su lado pero… En los ojos de Aoba-chan veo también que esta triste. Y no es para menos, ya que, a pesar de nuestras personalidades opuestas, siempre fue una amiga en la cual confiar y Mishiru-chan… La pequeña hermana a la cual proteger._

_Moviendo sus labios –buena suerte Tomoyo-chan-alcance a escuchar por parte de Aoba-chan._

_Ya llorando –gracias… Aoba-chan-sonreí de verdad; lo cual fue notado por Rui neesan._

_Se acerca y me enseña a Azuma, el cual duerme plácidamente en sus brazos –es un buen niño… ¿cómo se llama?-pregunta._

_Me limpio las lagrimas –Hasekura Azuma-al parecer Yukihina se sorprendió –a partir de hoy tendrá el mismo apellido que su tío, ya que Azuma ni Kanae tienen padre-sonreí._

_Lentamente, me aleje de mis amigos, los cuales solo sonreían al verme en brazos del joven Yukihina. Tal vez no vuelva a verlos, no soy una adivina para saberlo, pero de algo estoy segura; lo han hecho por mi bien y eso nada lo cambiara._

_-ah por cierto… ¿por qué has tenido hijos?... Eres muy pequeña-me habla Seeker niisan._

_-ah… Fui violada-confesé; lo cual hizo el ambiente más pesado y trágico al parecer._

_-ah…-dice Rui neesan –y se puede saber por quien-trata de no hacerme enojar al parecer._

_-Heike Masaomi-senpai-confesé; ocasionando que Yukihina cree una tormenta de nieve casi al instante -¡tengo frío idiota!-grite para luego invocar a Belphegor._

_-¡idiota me estas quemando!-intensifica más la tormenta._

_-¡ahhh y tu me vas a dejar muerta un día de estos con tanta nieve, apenas y soporto el invierno!-grite tras invocar a Satán y Mammon._

_-¡ ¿quieres ser mi hermana o deseas matarme con tanta flama, ya detente de una vez?!-grita con todo mientras Kouji niisan le entrega su chamarra a Rui neesan para protegerse; cosa que al parecer a Yukihina le molesto de sobremanera; mientras Seeker niisan, pues se esta riendo de nosotros al parecer._

_Riendo –ok entiendo…-noto que Aoba-chan se esta riendo de mí –¡Aoba-chan!-grite al momento que termine de invocar al resto de los demonios._

_-¡MALDITA MOSOCA, ¿QUIERES ACABAR CON LO POCO QUE ME QUEDA DE VIDA?!-grita Yukihina tras darme un buen golpe; dejándome sorprendida. En Edén, si alguien se atrevía siquiera a tocarme, Masaomi-senpai se encargaba de que no volviese a pasar; pero Yukihina…_

_Sonriente –gracias por hacerme entender el valor de mi existencia-dije para luego tomar el fino rostro de Yukihina y besarle en la mejilla._

_Caída general por parte de todos._

_Ese día entendí una cosa, el hecho de haber sido una simple herramienta no es mejor ni peor que ser un humano lleno de libertades; ya que ambos tienen el mismo valor en este mundo en destrucción._

_Fin._


End file.
